How did it go?
by Laura and Amber
Summary: When Heinz' online dates spell "doom" is it for him or for everyone around him? Dooflene! (Doof and Charlene.)
1. Chapter 1

_***Crash!***_

Perry the Platypus came through the window and landed straight into a cage that closed over him with a special lock on it. The platypus shook furiously at the bars before trying to make his escape.

"Perry the Platypus? Is that you?", Heinz's voice was heard as he came around the corner, fixing up the tie to his suit. "Oh! Good you're here!"

Perry paused for a moment. Good? It was good to see his nemesis?

"As I'm guessing, Major Monogram got suspicious as to why I didn't build an evil invention earlier today.", Heinz continued as he came in, looking about for something. "Well the reason for that is that I'm going out with another online date tonight. I know, I'm pathetic for continuing to try, but.. I really feel like I have a chance here, Perry the Platypus. See, we've been talking for a few months now via emails. I haven't heard her voice or seen her face, but she says she's nervous which is really good because it's exactly how I've always felt too. And ironically enough, we get along so great, I mean. Both having had our divorces and whatnot we both kinda know what we're going through. And now, JUST NOW are we FINALLY gonna meet up face to face! TONIGHT! I'm really freaked out here, Perry the Platypus. I mean.."

Heinz sighed, offered an unintelligible moan as if asking Perry if he's looking alright. To the agent, Perry thought he looked even more frantic than ever before. But knowing how big this is for the mad doctor, Perry gave a reassuring thumbs up and Heinz smiled with a sigh of slight relaxation as he dropped his open arms.

"Thanks... I don't know how you do it, Perry the Platypus but..", Heinz shrugged. "It's always reassuring to hear some feedback from ya."

With that, the man, having found his keys now, left the room and evidently, left the platypus in a serious locked-down cage.

It seemed like hours as Perry struggled to find some way. ANYWAY to finally get free of the cage. But as he sat there, bouncing a ball against the wall and catching it again in absolute boredom, did Heinz finally return to the room. Perry looked over, waiting to hear the rant and hoping to get freed. Heinz walked in, a bit stiffly. As if he was seriously whopped upside the head and was left in a befuddling daze. His eyes were wide. His face was a bright red. And for a moment after setting his keys down, he leaned against the counter with a soft sigh. He finally turned to the platypus and after a moment, found his words.

"Perry the Platypus... You wouldn't believe what a date I had tonight.", he finally said, earning a curious glance. "I... I DATED CHARLENE!"

"Password, accepted.", the lock on the cage suddenly said, popping open.

Perry barely noticed though. The news was undoubtedly too shocking.

"But as if that wasn't crazy enough. As if it wasn't crazy that out of everyone in the entire world the online date I had CHARLENE of ALL PEOPLE...!", Heinz paused for a moment as if for a lost of words again before he sighed, shaking his head as he stared off into space. "...It was the BEST night of my life!"

"Self-destruct sequence, initiated!", Norm suddenly said before falling to pieces.

"I know! I know it sounds crazy! DUH. That's why I had it as your self-destruct sequence!", Heinz said, as if Norm could still hear him. "But it was! I-! I can't believe it and I just went through it! Perry the Platypus, I think I'm gonna be dating my exwife!"

Perry climbed out of the cage now but was still at a lost for words. Humans were always strange creatures to him, but to date an exwife and have a good time? It was the craziest thing Perry has ever heard from Heinz.

"Perry the Platypus, thanks for the encouragement earlier.", Heinz said coming down to his height. "You.. You don't really get it. You know how people say it takes two to fight? Well.. I never really wanted a part of the divorce in the first place. But I thought it would make Charlene and Vanessa happy, hence why I did it. And if I didn't get that reassurance from you, I probably would've never made it to the parking lot. Thanks. Thank you so much."

Before Perry could realize it, he was pulled into a half-hug and was given a promise of an easier day of evil tomorrow. Left, still dumbfounded, Perry gave a nod, a bit of a smile, and headed off. Heinz sighed some, watching his nemesis fly off as usual. It seemed like for once in his life, everything was going good.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, I've got a bit of an Easter Egg hidden in here. Not in names, or in times, but in lines. Can you find it? =3_

* * *

To back things up, after Heinz had left Perry in the cage, he got in his car and drove to the place he was supposed to meet his mystery date at. He pulled up to the parking lot, trying to keep his sweaty and shaking hands firm enough on the wheel to at least park, and stepped out. He came up to the front door and waited for his date to arrive.

It wasn't long after he sat down on a bench, tapping his foot in anticipation, that a familiar car pulled up and parked as well. Charlene stepped out, dressed up herself, and came up to the front, surprised to see her exhusband there.

"Heinz?", she asked, making him snap his head up in shock.

"Charlene?!", he exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?", they asked each other at the same time. "Waiting for my date."

"...Well that's a huge coincidence.", Charlene finally said, sitting herself down beside him, knowing without a doubt she wouldn't be dating him.

"You're telling me.", he replied, settling his chin back in his hands.

But as they sat there, waiting for their dates to arrive, it began to dawn on them that it was growing rather late for the scheduled time. And finding nothing else to do, Heinz began to wonder if he should even bother talking to the woman beside him.

"...So.", he finally began, having last-minute doubts. "S-so...you're date. He's a uh... he's a good guy?"

"Why would you care?", Charlene asked.  
"I'm just asking.", Heinz shrugged. "Heck, Charlene. I used to date YOU. It's just a curious question."

"...Well he's... Yes. Yes he's a rather nice guy.", Charlene nodded. "Did your date escape from the mental hos-"

"No. I don't think she has to.", Heinz growled. "...At least... You know, I hope not."

There was silence once again until Heinz sighed, sitting up now to keep a creak from his back when he checked his clock and glanced over at her.

"...For a nice guy, he seems to be running late.", he muttered, more to himself than to her.

"Well please. Let's not forget yours.", Charlene mentioned.

"Who is this guy anyway?", Heinz finally asked. "I mean, seesh. I can understand if my date's running late but yours.. Who is he? Roger?"

"No. ER... Well..", Charlene glanced away somewhat embarrassed. "I don't entirely know. All I have is his username. From those online dating sites? A.. strudlecutie4427."

At the beginning of the name, Heinz felt his heart stop dead cold. Him? HIS username? HIS DATE? HE'S the one running late?! And for a while, Charlene got the notion he didn't seem to care, and sighed as she glanced about the street, waiting some more. But as having lived with one for ever so long affords a person, with Heinz's sudden silence, the inclination as the idea began to dawn on Charlene. And after a moment longer, she sat up slowly before turning to him with a fearful look. Heinz, feeling rather uncomfortable under her stare, had only turned away more, burying his face in his hand and pointing a long finger down at himself.

"Y-You-!", Charlene gasped, unable to find her thoughts now.

"SMITE ME!", he finally yelled, looking heavenward as his cheeks began to burn bright red. "Smite me already!"

"Wait! How could you-! How did we become dates?!", Charlene exclaimed, standing up and backing away some now.

"Well it's rather easy! We both knew each other under different pen names and NOW we know each other by real AND fake names!", Heinz said, standing up himself. "And to add insult to injury I was REALLY looking forward to this evening! The plus side is, that YOU didn't have to break out of the coo-coo house!"

Charlene cringed a bit, now thinking of that aimed at herself. But as Heinz sighed and scowled across the street, silently cursing Perry's approval, his blind date only casted her over-the-glasses gaze at the ground. Heinz always had a knack to make himself look like the victim. Only this time...he wasn't the only one.

"...You're not alone on the disappointment.", she sighed, sitting back down on the stone bench. Heinz, couldn't help but glance her way in morbid curiosity before she sighed again and hung her head closer to the ground. "I was really excited to meet you too..."

There was silence for the while. Regret so intensely built up in both, Heinz just about felt it ebb off the other. His stern and pouty expression softened a bit as Charlene's words sank in. He dared himself to look back at her, knowing that he was just as miserable as she was in this situation.

She did get herself awfully preened for this date, a bit more so than he had. Her hair, her make-up, Heinz had known when some important event to Charlene came up because she would spend a LONG time making sure she looked her very best. Whether it was for her friend's wedding or just a job interview. She liked to make herself look good. It really must've been an important date to her. All of a sudden, Heinz found himself chuckling, almost laughing. And the fact that it surprised him, it really surprised the person nearby.

"What?", Charlene asked, wondering what reason there was to laugh.

"I'm sorry.", Heinz shook his head. "It's stupid."

"No, what?"

"Well I was remembering back to our first date. Remember?", he said with a chuckle.

At first, she seemed like she didn't want to but as the memory resurfaced, Charlene managed to crack a smile and say, "You're not going to ask me out to a taco place this time, are you?"

"Ha ha! No.", Heinz said very firmly and solemnly, remembering the idiocy of saying so in the first place before he loosened up and went on. "Actually what I was laughing at about it was that I was so nervous to even ASK you out, I'm surprised I managed to say anything."

"Yeah I kinda got the hint when you stammered a bit, glanced at the closest shelf nearby and pick up a bottle of hot sauce saying it was on your grocery list.", Charlene chuckled earning a very sheepish one in return. "Did your stomach ever heal from that pull though? I-I thought you said you pulled your stomach muscle from that."

"Ehh.. The pain only subsided.", Heinz said with a shrug and a shake of his head. "It doesn't really ever go away. I mean, if I were to throw up again like I did that night and everything, yeah I'm pretty sure it's gonna pull."

"Okay, I do NOT wanna see that.", Charlene replied, holding up a hand and turning away politely.

"Well that's fine cause I'm not gonna show you. Didn't want to in the first place."

"So how did you then? Nervous?"

"No. I.. Um.. Well to be honest I was going through different levels of hot sauce previous to that day, after I asked you out in the grocery store."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I thought it was going good for the while because I didn't throw up. Came close, but didn't. And then my friend gave me hot sauce and it held down...till we got in the car."

"Ah. So after you finished stalking me in the grocery store..."

"I WASN'T STALKING YOU!", Heinz said with a furious blush crossing his face. "I merely ran into you!"

"Heinz, I'm joking.", Charlene said with a shake of her head and a chuckle.

"Pfft.. Sure you were.", Heinz grumbled, looking away and once again, ending the conversation.

"...Sorry, I was just gonna ask that after we met, you went home to try to work up the stomach for tacos? Cause... I thought that would be kinda...well kinda nice of you.", she finished up, looking away herself as her cheeks grew warm.

Heinz sighed and turned back to her. He was going to kill himself for saying what he was going to say, but what did he have to lose?

"Charlene... If we had such a blast on the internet... And we DID like each other before the marriage, why can't we just do the same in real life?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...", he paused before sighing once more, his face growing ever so red. "Wh-wh-what if...we...we just...went on with our date?"

"Wh-?! Heinz! But-", Charlene stuttered and exclaimed, her face more red than his.

"Charlene, look at us. We've gotten ourselves all worked up and dressed up so fancy and everything. We were such great friends online... Why can't we date? Yeah, we're divorced. So? Sorry, maybe it's just me, but I think it's safe to say that with how messed up my life is, it's only bound to work, right?", Doof asked, hoping more than ever it's not one of his plans that will back-fire. "Charlene, people change, right? Can't you... Can't you give me a chance and see if I've changed?"

Charlene only stared at him. It was almost unbelievable what she was hearing. Date him again? HIM? But at the same time, she could see why he would ask this. Not just because of anything logical he's trying to explain. The divorce wasn't entirely what Heinz wanted in the first place. He only divorced her because she said it would make her happy. One of his weird quirks, how far he would go to make someone happy with him. And for the good many years, she was content. Yes, she had to give him alimony that he would spend on a lot of ridiculous looking things, but still. She didn't have to also pay the fire department to stop the fire in their house. She didn't also have to pay a real estate for a new house. Charlene's life had become more simple when he was gone and she was content with that. But back to the present time, here he was. Waiting and hoping for a good answer. And she knew that whatever answer she'd give, he'd be okay with. Cause even Heinz knew how crazy this sounded.

"Heinz...", Charlene shook her head, as if now confused with her own train of thoughts.

"Charlene...", Heinz said, coming a bit closer, placing a hand on hers. "...please just say 'yes'..."

But Charlene said no words. She simply looked back at him over her glasses and after a moment, gave a smile and a small nod. Heinz took the liberty to gently kiss her, hoping for the moment that he wasn't about to be slapped silly but pulled away with the relief that there wasn't a sting on his cheek. Instead, their cheeks only burned away like a happy fireplace and the two offered shy smiles at each other.

They went inside, had dinner, and for the most part, kept silent. They knew it would be hard to get used to this idea, but Heinz had to note to himself that at least they weren't arguing. Then finally Charlene broke the silence.

"So um... So have you been having fun with Vanessa on your days?", she asked, almost hesitantly.

"Ummmm... Yeah! Of course!", Heinz lied with a wide smile. "Fu-? Pfft! We've been having a..a blast!"

"She locks herself in her room, doesn't she?", Charlene guessed with a smile. Heinz was so bad at lying and the deflation nearly made her laugh.

"Does she do that often?", he asked worriedly.

"Sometimes.", Charlene shrugged. "It's kind of a phase. I went through the same thing. Wanna be alone. Keep to yourself and only confide in friends. I think it's a girl thing."

"I hope so, cause you know how I get about things like that.", Heinz said, still worried.

"Heinz, trust me. She's fine.", Charlene smiled gently. "Remember. You're the same man that was about to burst into tears just because our new-born baby needed a diaper change."

They chuckled some and Heinz gave a nod.

"Sorry."

"Heinz, don't waste the night saying sorry either.", Charlene shook her head.

"Well I'm- ...I apologize, but you know it's a habit.", Heinz said, making Charlene laugh some more.

"I know.", she gave a nod.

"So...", Heinz trailed along, unsure of a conversational topic. "What to...talk of..."

"You know what I've noticed? I haven't ever asked what you did.", Charlene mentioned.

"...Yes, you did."

"I did?"

"Yeah, in our emails.", Heinz said, sitting up some more now. "And I said I was a pharmacist."

"Oh, right.", Charlene chuckled. "Right. As if you really are one."

"Right. Heck no.", Heinz shook his head with a chuckle. "Sorry about the lie and everything. Just seemed like a better answer than 'evil scientist'."

"Heh.. Um.. You don't really mean that, do you?", Charlene asked. "After all, no one's evil."

"Uh, yeah.", Heinz laughed in slight disbelief. "Yeah, I'm evil. Why on earth would you doubt that?"

Charlene stared at him for a moment. Her daughter was right? Heinz was evil?

"...Heinz you can't really mean that.", Charlene said in disbelief. "You're not purely evil, are you?"

"Well not PURELY evil. That'd be my dad as you seem to remember. But you know, I try to take over the Tri-State Area and whatnot.", Heinz shrugged. "Nemesis, hate for my brother, you know? Nothing out of the ordinary. Charlene, I can't believe you're still holding onto that silly belief!"

"Heinz, as I'm sure you remember, I'm a psychologist. I know for a fact that there's no such thing as someone just being evil for the fun of it.", Charlene said defensively. "You only have a reason to be upset at your brother and a psychological motivation for wanting to take over the Tri-State Area."

"Whatever.", Heinz shrugged. "Sorry, but you know. Most people do label that as being evil. After all, evil IS born through pain and loss. And I've certainly had more than enough pain AND loss in my life to qualify my being evil."

"It's not entirely true. A person who could be looked on as a great hero could go through as much drama and pain as you have. THEY decide to do the right thing despite what's happened as opposed to you who decides to do the wrong thing in spite of what's happened. See?", Charlene said, taking a sip of her water.

"What crackpot could go through what I've been and decide to be good?", Heinz asked, wondering if she was talking about someone real or being hypothetical.

"The point is, you're not evil. You just think you are. If you were evil, you'd be causing torture and pain because you ENJOY it and even that's not evil. It's logically explained through one means or another of a mental condition."

"...You know, we've talked about this before.", Heinz said flatly. "And as I recalled, it was just another conversation gone to waste and thrown on the pile of reasons of why you wanted to divorce me."

"Well I'm sorry but it's just how I see things.", Charlene shrugged.

"Well maybe we should agree to disagree. There's plenty of people, whole communities online, who can get along just fine by agreeing that they see differently.", Heinz said with a roll of his eyes. "Not even just adults either. Teens and even kids understand it."

"Well if you're okay with that, I'm all for it. It's supposed to be a nice evening tonight, right?", Charlene gave a nod.

"Yeah, it is. So let's stop arguing and ruining it.", Heinz agreed.

"Okay fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They were quiet again and that's how dinner was. But as they came close to being done, the silence couldn't be held for much longer.

"...So what do you wanna do after dinner?", Heinz asked. "If anything."

"Well I'm not entirely sure. Did you have something in mind or are you looking for an actual opinion?", Charlene asked.

"No, I was just looking for an opinion.", Heinz shrugged, unknown Perry was still stuck at the DEI. "Go for a walk or...something."

"No, I think a walk around would be nice.", Charlene smiled some with a nod. "It is a nice evening outside."

"Yeah? Okay then.", Heinz smiled.

They finished their dinner and just began walking around the town.

"So, tell me more about being an 'evil' scientist.", Charlene asked, putting air quotes around "evil". "You said you had a nemesis?"

"Oh yeah. Perry the Platypus.", Heinz gave a nod.

"That's an odd nickname.", Charlene noticed.

"Oh it's not a nickname. That's his actual name. Secret Agent Perry the Platypus.", Heinz said.

"You mean there's an actual platypus fighting you?", Charlene asked.

"YES. Gosh, had Vanessa told you nothing about what happens when she's around?", Heinz asked.

"...I didn't think she actually meant a real platypus.", Charlene admitted, slightly ashamed.

"Well I suppose it is kinda crazy.", Heinz shrugged. "But he's a great company from time to time."

"So how exactly does that work out? You and your nemesis?"

"Well it's kinda like this. I build something, Perry the Platypus gets briefed about it from his boss, he comes over, I trap him-"

"You trap him?"

"Yeah. I trap him. Like, with a lobster cage. Or... Or giant mechanical arms or something.", Heinz shrugged. "It's different each time. But then I explain my evil plan and back story and then he escapes, we fight, he wins, the evil plan is blown up in my face and then he leaves and we do it again the next day.", Heinz finished up.

"Well certainly sounds like you have your hands full.", Charlene simply said. "I'm guessing that's where all my alimony goes to? Your evil plan?"

"And groceries and bills.", Heinz added on. "I do have a life outside my nemesis."

"So how does him being good company fit in?", Charlene asked.

"Well sometimes he hangs around a bit after beating me and whatnot.", Heinz shrugged. "And we chat or we pause during our fight. Or I'd be explaining something to him, or trying to plan something fun for Vanessa, he does like to help me. It's kind of a weird thing he does for me."

"Hm.. Seems like you guys aren't exactly as hateful as one would first think.", Charlene mentioned.

"Oh no no! We hate each other just fine!", Heinz quickly covered over. "I mean, yeah we're getting ALONG and everything, but we ARE enemies. I can't think of anyone I hate more than that annoying and obnoxious platypus."

"Really? Not even Roger?"

"Nope. I hate no one more than I hate Perry the Platypus.", Heinz said confidently.

"Not even me?", she asked, testing him some.

Heinz caught the implication and fell silent for a moment.

"...I never really hated you...", he admitted quietly as his cheeks became warm again.

He smiled at her and was relieved to see her smiling back at him. She stepped a little closer so her head rested on his shoulder as they walked on. And Heinz couldn't be more happy.

"Kinda glad to hear that, for once.", Charlene admitted herself.

They talked of Vanessa, they talked of Perry. Of their jobs, people they knew, and their pasts. Past dates, past love-life they shared together, past jokes when Vanessa was going up, past inventions, past customers. Whatever it was that they hadn't discussed in the last however many years.

"Ha ha ha ha! Oh dear! That actually happened to your date?", Charlene asked, laughing as Heinz retold the story of the de-loveinator.

"Oh gosh, you wouldn't believe how CRUSHED I was when I found out what had happened!", he said, laughing himself. "I- Whoo! It was worse than when I realized you were my date tonight."

And the conversation was cut right then and there as the words left his mouth. Heinz knew he stepped on toes and Charlene was reminded of who exactly it was she was with.

"...I-I'm sorry.", Heinz finally said, hoping the awkward silence would cut easily. "I-I didn't meant it like-"

"No. No I understand.", Charlene said, her words stumbling over his as his stumbled over hers.

"I don't actually-"

"It's okay cause I was surprised as well..."

"Cause, let's be honest. I really love-", Heinz snapped his mouth shut and swore he had to kill himself later.

Charlene wasn't sure if she heard entirely, but she think she had the general idea. She tried to backtrack though and hoped she was doing the right thing.

"Maybe it was destiny that you two didn't get together.", she offered.

Heinz would still say it ten years from then, that the streetlamp wasn't an ordinary lamp cause it did an awfully good impersonation of a shaft of heavenly light for the woman that helped him back out of admitting something he wasn't entirely sure of, giving him hope that his ruined dates were a means of destiny rather than tragic fate, and said the most encouraging thing he hadn't ever heard in for however many years it had been all at once. Did he really love her though? He still wasn't sure. He did. He once did. But it was so long ago, he had since then, developed a hate for the woman on, honestly, no real grounds. But here she was. Smiling at him like she did all those years ago when they first met.

Time was running short on the night, and before they knew it, they had to split ways. But a question still lingered. Will they meet again? Was all the awkwardness worth it? Could they?

"...So... Um...", Heinz began as they walked back through the parking lot. "...Did... Did you enjoy it? Tonight, I mean."

Charlene was quiet for the while. She seemed unsure. Heinz, of course, worried. He knew he must've messed up somewhere. Been a jerk. Said the wrong thing. He hoped, prayed, that she didn't put it harshly or anything. But as they stepped over to Heinz's car, Charlene paused, turned to him, looked up, and gave a soft and rather mirthful smile.

"Does this help answer your question?", she said before reaching up and kissing him.

Heinz literally froze. Was it possible? He must've been hallucinating. She isn't... but she is. And it wasn't until he pulled up into the DEI and saw Perry the Platypus in his cage, that he finally noticed he wasn't seeing that dazzling smile as Charlene walked into her car anymore. And for once, Heinz went to bed happily. Still chuckling over Perry's reaction, with a note to fix Norm in the morning and a warmth in his heart, Heinz turned off the light, rolled over, and went to sleep.

* * *

_Did you find it? Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days, everything was at it's normal pace. Charlene worked, Heinz fought with his nemesis, and Perry was paid to blow up an inator. Until one day.

***CRASH!***

Perry came in through a window, rolling on the ground to reduce injury from broken glass. He quickly pulled out his grapling hook, ready for a fight, when he blinked in confusion. Doofenshmirtz was no where to be found. Not even a trap had sprung.

He heard scuffling and muffled voices from another part of the apartment when Heinz suddenly tumbled into sight. He nearly lost his balance, but soon regained it and quickly approached his nemesis, slightly flustered.

"Oh! Hey, Perry the Platypus!", he quickly said with a nervous smile. "Wh-when did you get in here?"

Perry shrugged a bit without much care. It wasn't too long ago. But then he tried to look past Heinz as he gave a curious chatter. This made the man shift uncomfortably as he noticed Perry's confusion.

"Er.. I was um.. Busy in the kitchen.", he said.

Then Charlene came out and it was pretty clear to Perry why Heinz was in a hurry to come out. The platypus sighed as he gave a side-ways glare to his nemesis.

"Found the contact.", Charlene said, putting it back in her eye.

"Oh good.", Heinz turned to smile briefly at her before turning back to Perry.

"Oh, you must be Perry the Platypus.", Charlene said as she came over before bending down and holding out a hand to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Perry shook the hand with one of his own and tipped his hat with the other. The least he could do was be polite.

Charlene stood back up and turned to Heinz before she said, "I'm sorry. I should get going."

"Oh no. You're fine.", Heinz shook his head with a smile. "It was nice having you here. ..For once."

They both laughed a bit before they shared a kiss, made the platypus' stomach lurch in disgust, and Charlene began to leave. Once gone, Heinz's dreamy smile and dazed-drooped eyes, quickly vanished into worry as he turned on his nemesis.

"I'm SOO sorry I didn't set your trap, Perry the Platypus.", the man cringed, now that the could resume their normal profession. "I-I was distracted."

Perry simply scoffed as he placed his hands on his hips. Distracted indeed! The agent could only guess what Doofenshmirtz was so "distracted" with and quite frankly, he didn't want to. There was just something VERY disturbing about seeing him being HAPPY with his exwife. Perry wasn't sure if it was just cause he hated him that much or if because he's used to Heinz hating HER that much, but it was so, incredibly, wrong for the platypus to visualize.

Doofenshmirtz could see the disgust and frustration on his nemesis and knew he was in more trouble than normal. Especially with the way everything looked.

"No, I'm serious, Perry the Platypus!", he tried, hoping Perry would understand. "She came over and surprised me! I-I couldn't just ignore her so I could keep working on my trap. Look, I'm sorry I forgot to pay attention to the clock WHEN you would be coming over, but it's true. While we were talking in the kitchen, she lost one of her contacts and we were busy searching for it when you came in. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget."

Agent P only shook his head. For one, he didn't have time to bother with specifics, for two, he didn't WANT to bother with it, and for three, specifics didn't matter anyway. They were wasting time. And Doof very well knew it as he picked up the monologue.

By the end of the fight, though, Perry paused before leaving. Heinz looked over at him curiously and asked after the delay. The platypus simply pointed at the front door in his response.

"... Oh! What? Charlene?", Heinz asked, looking between the door and Perry, earning a nod when he guessed. "What? You don't want me to get distracted by Charlene next time?"

Another nod and Heinz heaved a sigh before promising. He wouldn't get distracted. He wouldn't let her intervene. And Perry prayed that this would hold true.

But it didn't.

For the next month, they kept seeing each other, almost on a daily basis. Each time, taking up more and more time from Perry and Heinz's normal routines and making the agent arrive home later and later. He even came into the room, RIGHT at the moment he was sure would scar him for life as Doof and Charlene were smack in the middle of a love-fest. The platypus still held his stomach in memory of it.

Suddenly, it seemed as if Heinz hardly ever had time for Perry. And the platypus wasn't the only one to notice this. There was a ring a Doof's door one day and Heinz was almost immediately at it.

"Coming!", he said in a cheery, sing-song sort of tone. "Hello my wonderful litt- Oh!"

Easy to understand his face flushing a bright red as Rodney stood at the door, glaring at the man in front of him.

"Rodney!", Heinz said, a wide, fake and nervous grin plastered on his face. "Wh-what brings you here?"

"It sort of depends, Doofenshmirtz.", Rodney began, raising a curious eyebrow. "Who's your 'wonderful little something'?"

Heinz could feel his blush turn a few shades darker as he shifted his weight uneasily.

"N-no one...", he mutterd. "So... What's up?"

"Oh. Nothing.", Rodney shrugged casually. "Just thought it'd be nice to come by and remind you of.. Oh.. I dunno. A sort of, very, long-awaited, important, villainous SPEECH SOMEONE WAS SUPPOSED TO BRING TO LOVEMUFFIN?!"

Heinz cringed hearing this and then smacked a hand to his forehead.

"OHHHH SHOOT!", he groaned. "Ohh... man... I forgot, didn't I?"

"For the last FOUR MEETINGS, Doofenshmirtz!", Rodney scolded.

The German scientist hung his head and stared at the floor like a child being talked to by an angry parent.

"I'm so sorry...", Heinz muttered.

"Where on EARTH have you been?! You haven't even answered ANYONE'S phone calls!"

"Now that's not true!", Doof argued defensively.

"Doofenshmirtz.", Rodney said, stepping closer to retain his seriousness as he addressed the man over his spectacles. "BLOODPUDDING tried calling you..."

Doof's eyes became large hearing this. Could it be? The last FOUR MEETINGS?! He felt a small part of him die inside from the embarrassment of it. And the worst part? He didn't even start preparing for it.

"So..", Rodney started, folding his arms across his chest as he backed up a bit from Heinz. "Whose calls HAVE you been answering?"

'Charlene's...', Doof thought to himself before clearing his throat and giving an uncaring wave of the hand. "N-no one's."

"Really?", Rodney said, starting to circle him. He wasn't about to let the fellow Lovemuffin member slip away from his fair share of duties. "Cause from what I heard from Cherri the Cat, you haven't even been spending a lot of time with Perry the Platypus either."

"Yeah... I... Guess I haven't..", Heinz cracked his thumb knuckles nervously.

"So who's taken up so much time? What's so NOT important that it's made you forget your important details?"

Heinz was quiet at first. He didn't want to say Charlene. Not cause he was embarrassed he was dating his exwife, but because it was embarrassing that he's so hung up over love after throwing such a HUGE tantrum about his love for so long. Aside from that, if anyone at Lovemuffin knew of Heinz's dispatch of evil, it would invoke his membership and then he'd never be able to take over the Tri-State Area. Even with the alimony checks. But he couldn't keep pushing Rodney aside and saying it was nothing.

"L-Look, Rodney. Gimme half an hour to get clean clothes on, grab my speech, and I'll be down there at the meeting, I PROMISE!", he swore.

"Gee, Doofenshmirtz, I'd love to believe you, but sadly I don't.", Rodney scoffed walking to the door to leave. "I'll give you half an hour. And we all expect a full explaination. Lovemuffin AND Owca."

The door slammed shut behind him and Heinz groaned and sat straight to work, sitting down on the computer.

"...Ah! But I'll never have time to actually WRITE the whole darn thing!", he groaned. "I'll just have to try to remember it!"

He typed up a few points he was sure he wanted to make and printed the sheets. While they printed, he changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, grabbed the papers and was looking for his keys when his phone rang.

'Bloodpudding.', he figured.

He hastily picked up the phone, ignoring the ID and began.

"Talk to me.", he said, tapping the table impatiently. "Oh Charlene! No, no, you're not interrupting me."

He sat down on the couch with a smile soon on his face. She talked a bit and he turned his head around to find a clock.

"Oh no no no! I don't have to leave for another twenty minutes. I'm free to chat. So what's up?"

The minutes passed by uncharted as would the norm go. Heinz was so wrapped up in his conversation, it was quite a surprise to suddenly hear the door crashed in.

"Perry the-!", he began as he jumped up before he turned around and saw Dr. Robert Bloodpudding.

Fear seized the love-struck scientist as the other marched in.

"I gotta-", he began before Robert made a dash for the phone and snatched it out of his hand.

"OH no you don't!", he scolded.

"Robert, don't!", Heinz whimpered.

"Let's just see who's SO important that...", he began, bringing the phone to his ear when he heard the person speaking on the other end.

"Heinz? Heinz, what's going on?", Charlene's voice asked.

"Charlene?!", Robert nearly choked as Heinz's face turned bright red.

"Robert? Robert Bloodpudding is that you?"

"Uh-huh. Um.. Listen, I'm sorry for the interruption but I need to talk with Heinz a bit.", Robert said, scowling over at his long-time friend who shirked back behind the couch.

"Um.. Sure. Is everything al-?"

Robert hung up the phone, tapping his foot impatiently as Heinz gulped.

"...Charlene Janney?", he asked.

"...A-Actually she still kept the last name Doofen- ACK!"

Heinz made a quick duck as Robert's hand came flying to smack him upside the head as a sibling would.

"AFTER ALL THIS TIME!", he growled, trying to attack as the other backed up more and more.

"Robert! Please! Hang on! Lemme explain!", Heinz was begging as Bloodpudding.

"After all that! 'OH! Charlene is such a this!' and 'Oh how I hate her that!' YOU-! RRR! You never learn how to move past someone! You are SUCH a dumkoph!", Robert was growling.

"I-! HEY! I am NOT a dumkoph!", Heinz said in defense.

"Schinitzel! Child! Complete waste of my time and effort in trying to turn you to be evil like me!", Robert still went on. "How long, Heinz?! HOW LONG did it take for your sob-fest to be over when you divorced her?! And now you're going BACK to that?! SHE! SHE who discouraged your being what you KNEW you were meant to be! That SHE-ANGEL that keeps you from being evil!"

"HEY! I didn't always wanna be evil! YOU dragged me into it!", Heinz said, standing up now against Bloodpudding.

"And WHO came crawling back to me after they got their nemesis and THANKED me for doing so?!", Robert argued. "Heinz, you KNOW that love-lives, unless the other is ALSO evil, ALWAYS drag us ne'erdowellers away from being evil!"

"I've been keeping up being evil!", Heinz argued.

Robert snatched the papers off the end table, Heinz's speech, and glanced over them.

"...Heinz, this barely makes any sense. THIS is your speech!?"

"...It was notes!", Heinz argued.

"It's nonsense! You have nothing prepared! And you've been holding it up for the last four meetings!"

"Well alright! I'll go! I'll go now!", Heinz huffed, snatching the papers back and heading for the door.

"Heinz, it's 5:30.", Robert said, making Doofenshmirtz stop cold in his tracks. "The meeting's long over."

Heinz stood there in shock. He knew Robert for a long time. Since high-school when Heinz had no where else to live. He knew when Bloodpudding was telling the truth and when he was lying. But now, more than ever before, he wished he didn't know the difference.

"...Y...You're lying...", he denied.

"Heinz, check your clock.", Robert said, stepping over to him and out of the room.

Heinz quickly glanced at his watch. It was 5:36 on the mark. He looked up at his friend. Was it fear, distress, or regret that was on Heinz's face? Robert couldn't tell, but regret was evidently on his own.

"...I'm going to need your membership.", he said.

"But-!"

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz, you have been lacking in evil. The people of Lovemuffin know you've proclaimed several times that you've given up evil and we didn't invoke your membership, but... Well I think it's pretty clear where your heart's set. And for me to say that, you know that means that you obviously have one now, right?"

"Robert, please!", Heinz begged. "ONE last chance! I'll prove to you! I'm evil! I can keep up with everyone!"

Bloodpudding sighed. It wasn't going to be easy, getting everyone else's approval. In truth, he didn't want to face this. Ever since they were teenagers, Robert wanted nothing more than a friend to adventure in evil things with him. He found Heinz. And it took him years to finally convince Heinz to join being evil. Much like Doofenshmirtz, he wasn't really liked in general. Not even in Lovemuffin. Granted, he was never really the best of influences. More of an annoyance if anything, and he'd be the first to admit it. But they were tight, him and Doofenshmirtz. He knew Heinz was a softie and that he would easily revert back to not being evil on the whim of a love affair. But for his friend, he agreed. Heinz had ONE shot to prove he was evil. This means that he has to come to the next meeting with clear, video-taped evidence of a long, hard, struggle-hold between his plot and his nemesis' attempts to foil him.

Heinz promised he'd do his best and Robert chuckled and shook his head.

"You never do.", he said. "But seriously. This time? DO."

"I will. I promise.", he said.

"Alright. Gotta get going now myself.", he said, looking down at his watch. "Got a date myself, you know."

"Yeah I- Whoa whoa whoa, wait. You're gonna berate me about having a girlfriend, but you're going out too?!", Heinz glowered.

"Hey. She's EVIL.", Robert replied making Heinz sigh.

"...I hate you.", he glowered.

"You're getting better.", Robert noted. "A little more life into it next time, alright?"

He headed out the door and Heinz closed it with a longer sigh. Alright. No more evil. He loved Charlene, he did. But he wasn't one to lose his streak of evil. Not like this. If he was going to fail being evil, he had sworn to himself long ago that it would only be for the best of reasons. He'd just have to...find a way to balance between loving Charlene and keeping up to date with Perry.

Suddenly something occurred to Heinz as he looked around.

"Hey, wait a minute... Where IS Perry the Platypus?", he wondered aloud.

Perry, sadly, was giving up hope that his nemesis would ever be the same evil goofball he despised.

* * *

_I'm sorry about the long wait on this chapter. I've been a bit stuck on how to keep it flowing and what should happen next. I'm very thankful with anyone's participation in continuing to read this and am even more obliged for those who are leaving reviews. What you say means SO much to me and will help me greatly in finishing this fanfic. Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Heinz had everything sat up. The camera, the inator, the trap, he even made sure Monogram was alerted of his evil scheme. Yup. Nothing was gonna ruin this. He was gonna keep that membership whether Charlene liked it or not. And speak of the devil herself as the doorbell rang and Heinz opened it up to find her standing there at his door.

"Charlene!", he gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"My workday was put off cause of some goon that accidentally blew up the building around my work area. There's people fixing it right now and I'm free till the job's done.", she said, coming in. "So.. I thought I might drop by and see whatcha doin."

"Oh. Well... I um..."

"Is this a bad time?", she asked, noticing the inator and the camera.

"Well.. I don't wanna say 'yes' but.. Well I'm expecting Perry the Platypus.", Heinz explained, rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. "I don't wanna sound like I'm just kicking you out though. Like my nemesis is more important than you are."

At this moment, Perry happened to climb through an open window into the DEI, trying to be a stealthy as possible for good measure of a reentry in his nemesis' life.

"Cause to me, you're certainly more worthwhile of time than Perry.", Heinz was rambling on.

"Well thanks, Heinz but I wouldn't wanna tie up your time with your nemesis.", Charlene said, hoping to be polite.

"No no no. It's not like Perry actually cares about what I do anyway. I'm sure he's just as annoyed about this whole set up as I am.", Heinz said with a shrug. "Besides, all that inator does is blow itself up. It's not like I'm really making this hard on Perry or anything. You can stay. It's probably gonna only be like, 5 minutes."

"No, I think I should probably get ready to pick up Vanessa from her date anyway.", Charlene said. "I'll come back later, though, kay?"

"Oh, alright.", Heinz shrugged before smiling as he received a quick kiss goodbye. "See ya."

"Bye, Heinz."

Charlene closed the door behind her and Heinz turned back to the inator.

"Well I should probably hurry up before Perry the Platypus gets here."

"Krrrrrr!", a chirp said, surprising the scientist as Perry came out from behind his hiding place, obviously hurt from what he heard.

"Perry the Platypus!", Heinz gasped. "What- um.. How-how long have you been back there?"

The stern glare on the platypus' face gave way to how he felt and Heinz swallowed hard and cringed.

"You...you heard everything, didn't you?", the man guessed, feeling guilty for what he said.

"Krrrr..", Perry chattered, turning his head away. _'I've heard enough.'_

"No, Perry you have to understand-"

"KRRRRR!", Perry stamped his foot, scowling back at the man who cringed more, now with tears in his eyes as he growled. _"'You don't even use my professional name anymore!'"_

"What? What I say?", he asked.

"Krrrrr!", Perry huffed, turning away and heading back out.

It was obvious that Heinz didn't care about it anymore to the platypus. And what was worse was that it was caught on camera. Their hatred, was sadly at its end. And even as the man called out, beckoning for the platypus to come back and fight with him, he didn't make a real effort to stop Perry as he climbed out the window and into his awaiting hover car with a heavy and broken heart.

Heinz sighed as he saw his nemesis leave. Even he couldn't ignore the fact that Perry found no hope for their hatred.

***Ding-dong***

Surprised to hear his doorbell, Doof walked over and opened the door to find Monogram and soon a sting in the side of his face with a potential red-mark.

"OW!", Heinz groaned, holding his face. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Africa.", Francis simply replied, nearly growling. "I told you the next time I looked back I was gonna smack you."

"Geez... It's almost as bad as girls...", Heinz said, still rubbing his sore cheek. "Hey, Francis? Can I ask you a question?"

"No.", Francis began, even though he knew Doofenshmirtz would ask anyway.

"Am I still evil to you?"

"I thought you gave up evil.", Monogram simply replied with a shrug.

"But.. I didn't.", the scientist said, slightly indignant.

"Well you certainly haven't been ACTING very evil.", Francis went on to say. "I was surprised by your call of your latest evil scheme, actually. I thought you were spending all your time with your exwife."

"...Thanks.", Heinz sighed.

"Happy to be of help.", Francis said before heading back down the hallway.

Heinz sighed a bit, walked back into his apartment, and turned off the camera. It was over. He couldn't keep up being evil anymore. Especially when all he felt about Perry was just annoyance and not hatred. He couldn't pose as a threat anymore and he couldn't keep up the evil appearance, the inventions, the schemes. It just... None of it. Nothing of it amused him like it used to. There wasn't a point to it anymore. Roger could have the Tri-State Area for all he cared. It was time to throw in the towel. He had what he really wanted; love. Did he...CAN he...really ask for more than that?

A few days after her dad's acclaim to give up evil, Vanessa was walking through her home as usual.

"Mom, I'm gonna be hanging out at the mall with Lacey in case you-", she stopped as she approached the dining room, finding Heinz and Charlene sitting at the table, side by side with slightly nervous smiles.

"Dad?", Vanessa began. "This isn't your weekend what are you doing here? ...IN the house? WITH MOM?"

"Vanessa, sweetie, I think you wanna sit down for a moment.", Charlene said, reaching out and tapping the table near an empty chair for Vanessa to sit in.

The teenager hesitated at first. She couldn't possibly imagine what they were up to. But she sat down and waited uneasily for the surprise.

"Um...", Heinz began, tapping the table a bit uneasily himself. "Vanessa.. I um.. I know we haven't told you but... Well..", he sighed and brushed his hair back. "How do I say this...?"

"Lemme.", Charlene offered with a gentle smile that made Vanessa shiver. "Honey, a few months back, if you recall, I started to date someone I met online."

"Yeesss...", Vanessa slowly nodded.

"Well.. That person is your father.", she went on.

Vanessa's unsure eyes narrowed a bit more in confusion.

"Wait.. You guys...", she trailed off, trying to make her mind accept this.

"And you know I quit Lovemuffin...", Heinz went on while Vanessa was still thinking.

"And so..", Charlene started to say, before taking Heinz's hand in hers as they smiled at each other. "You're father's going to move back in with us and..."

Vanessa cringed in her seat. She didn't like where this was going.

"We're going to get married."


	5. Chapter 5

When you break a mirror with your fist, it makes a very unmistakeable sound and leaves you with a stinging while the cold noise echoes in your memory. When someone gets electrocuted, they're in a mental state of shock at first before pulling themselves away and left with a burning sensation in the area that lasts for the next while. Both pains are always so surprising, and the exact same for each would be said for Vanessa in the next few moments. She could almost literally hear the shatter.

"WHAT?!", she shouted when she finally got over her state of shock.

She pounded the table and stood up as she exclaimed, her temper flaring and only getting hotter by the second.

"What do you mean you're getting married again?! You guys can't get married, you're SUPPOSED TO HATE EACH OTHER!", she denied.

"Vanessa, Vanessa, calm down.", her parents tried to soothe her, but the teenager didn't want to hear any of it.

"I can't believe you guys would do this! I've gone through almost all my life, knowing that you two hate each other's guts; Dad you hate Mom more than you hate Perry and Norm COMBINED! Why on earth are you doing this?! I-! It's just-! AUUUGGH! I can't believe you two! As if it wasn't hard enough when you guys divorced, you REALLY think it would just-!", she scoffed, unable to find words. "I can't believe this! You're BOTH freaking insane!"

"Vanessa, calm down!", Heinz exclaimed as he stood up from his chair, coming over to comfort his daughter.

"NO!", she jerked her arm away the moment his hand touched her. "NO I don't wanna hear this! Just get away from me!"

"Vanessa, wait!"

But she didn't wait. She didn't want to wait. She didn't want to stop and listen to whatever stupid reason her parents may have come up with to get back together. She stormed out the front door, snatching her purse up as she walked by it and slammed the door behind her when she left.

Heinz sighed, seeing her leave, and Charlene came up to calm him down as well.

"Honey, don't worry. I'm sure she'll warm up to the idea.", Charlene encouraged. "It IS a big change for her. We do have the reputation for not always loving each other."

"Yeah, but we do NOW. I was...", Heinz sighed and shook his head. "I was really hoping she'd be happy with it."

"Sudden changes are never easy for teenagers to deal with. It'll be alright.", Charlene smiled gently. "I'm sure she'll be okay."

Vanessa was far from happy with the idea. She hated it! She hated it worse than her dad's evil schemes. She hated it worse than her mother's ignorance. There was nothing in the entire world that she could possibly hate worse than that one, sick, twisted, horrendous concept of her parents getting remarried to each other!

Now, this wasn't her thinking that she hated her parents specifically. She did love them. But she loved them under the knowledge that they hated each other. She was used to hearing her mother's small remarks about how annoying her father was or her dad's ramblings about how her mom nagged him when they were together. Now all she'll hear is mush and sickening sentiments and worse of all; wedding plans. It was almost the equivalent of her father loving his nemesis! And what about Perry? Perry was just as much as a part of the family life Vanessa lived under her dad's supervision, as Norm was! Her dad wasn't even fighting Perry anymore, and that in itself already made her visits to his apartment weird and quiet. It's like a part of her life was suddenly dying, and even if she found it annoying, she didn't want it to go. Everything was at a nice normal pace and it suddenly had to get thrown out of whack before she was even asked if SHE was okay with it.

"Hey, Ness. What's up with the waterworks?", her friend Lacey asked as they met up at the bus stop.

"Hey Lacey. Nothing...", Vanessa sighed, wiping up her tears. "It's just... It's my parents that's all. I HAD to get out."

"Yeah, I understand. It's cool.", her friend nodded as the bus came up and they headed in. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Well.. It's.. Ugh! I don't get it!", Vanessa complained as they found their seats. "My parents are getting married again."

"WHOA. Whoa. Stop. You mean like...to each other?!", Lacey asked in all confusion.

"Oh that's not even the half of it!", Vanessa groaned. "You know how I've said that Dad's an evil scientist? Well he's ditched that ban wagon, suddenly pops up at my house before our weekend, saying that he and Mom are gonna start living together and getting married and-! And-!"

"And you're SO not ready for this cause they just NOW decided to tell you.", Lacey summarized.

"It's totally unfair! They should've given ME a choice of whether or not I want this to happen!"

"Well.. isn't it..well kinda GOOD (I guess?) that your parents are happy with each other?", Lacey asked.

"NO.", Vanessa stated firmly. "I've spent so many years of my life, having to accept the fact that they hated each other and that they had every reason to! Between my mom's harping and my dad's constant failing, they're SUPPOSED to hate each other! It was SUPPOSED to be that way, and yeah I complained, but that doesn't mean I ever wanted to change anything!"

"Welp. I don't know how to help you.", Lacey shrugged. "Whatcha gonna do? Break them up?"

Vanessa sighed as her friend chuckled.

"...I have to."

"What?"

"I have to.", Vanessa restated. "I have to break them up."

"How?"

"...I dunno.", Vanessa sighed. "I wish I did though."

The bus came into town and stopped near enough to the mall that Vanessa and Lacey could walk there. They stepped off the bus and there Vanessa found the perfect reason for her parents to break up.

The days passed and wedding plans were constantly being brought up. Vanessa kept quiet of her disdain towards the whole idea and did her part in helping as little as she could. To Heinz though, it was nice. Being back in a nice house, with a loving family, back to that small span way back of Vanessa's childhood, where everything was at a perfect pace.

One quiet afternoon, Heinz came back from the kitchen into the living room where Vanessa sat on the couch, reading to herself. He sat down beside her and picked up his own book to continue to read. Things were going nice, until Charlene, who was on the computer, stepped into the kitchen.

"Um.. Heinz?", she called out.

"Yes?", he sat the book down and came in.

There, he found Charlene standing next to the fridge with the door open.

"I thought I've told you how I feel about leaving the refridgerator door open.", she started to say before closing it tight. "It wastes electricity."

"Alright, yeah I know.", Heinz nodded. "Why are you telling me again? I closed it."

"No. I found it left wide open, letting out all the cold.", Charlene argued.

"Alright, then I'll close it.", Heinz shrugged.

"I JUST DID.", Charlene's voice rose.

"I was talking about next time!", Heinz's voice also rose.

"Don't take that tone with me!"

"You started it!"

"OH. MY. GOSH.", Charlene groaned. "You STILL sound like such a CHILD when we argue!"

"Wait, we're ARGUING?", Heinz asked in bewilderment.

"We might as well considering that you STILL don't know how to close a freaking door!"

"I CLOSED IT! I DID!"

"You haven't changed a bit!"

"Well neither have YOU apparently!"

"Oh for the love of-! GET OUT!", Charlene barked. "Out! Out of my house!"

"GLADLY! I wouldn't wanna stay here if I was gonna be CONSTANTLY accused of things I DIDN'T EVEN DO!", Heinz was shouting now as he stormed off to the door and snatched his lab coat off the rack.

"And don't forget to take your robot with you!", Charlene insisted, barking him out the door.

"Trust me, I'll make sure I and my IMPERFECTION will NEVER soil your house again!"

"Yeah? Well just make sure you CLOSE THE GOSH DARN DOOR WHEN YOU LEAVE!", Charlene growled.

Heinz only scowled back and slammed the door shut.

"Is THAT good enough for you?!", his shout muffled through the door.

"Yes! Yes it is!", she huffed before pivoting on her heels and heading to a different part of the house. "Vanessa, that man is NEVER allowed in this house again!"

"Whatever.", Vanessa said in an uncaring tone.

When Charlene was out of sight, Vanessa looked up from her book and smirked to herself.

"YES! Yes it worked perfectly!", she congratulated herself before tossing the book aside and coming to the kitchen.

She opened the door to find Perry carefully climbing out from behind the milk and water pitcher. He greeted the teenager with a friendly smile.

"It worked, Perry! Thanks SO much for the help in pulling it off!", Vanessa smiled happily.

Perry chattered with a nod and handed Vanessa her copy of the house keys back to her.

"Thanks.", Vanessa said, taking the keys. "Mission Accomplished Agent P."

The two gave a salute to each other and Perry ran off to his owners. Vanessa smiled and stood up, closing the fridge door as Perry disappeared out the back door.

"Balance is restored to the universe once more."

**The End**

* * *

_Laura: I'm sorry for cutting off such a sweet and cute couple, but I can't really picture them actually STAYING together. And I'm sorry if anything sounds rushed, but it kinda was because I was still trying to get over my writer's block on this and just get it done. XP Hope you all liked it! =D Thanks for the reviews!  
_


End file.
